indyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nolan Hawke
It's always been my mission to uncover the mysteries of the ancient world-Ben Venture Ben Venture was a young treasure hunter who worked with Indiana Jones on several occasions. He has searched for such artifacts as the Stairway to Heaven, The Mask of the Egyptian pharaoh Nebtawi, Excalibur, The city of gold, The lost continent of Atlantis, The Mitchell Hedges treasure, the Mei Long Orb and the Rod of Moses. His adventures have broght him into conflict with the Nazis, the soviet union, grave robbers, chinese triads and several other groups. Early Years That Kid's got the makings of greatness- Indiana Jones Ben Lowrey and his sister Samantha grew up on the streets of New York. After their parents died when Ben was 10 years old he and Samantha had to take care of themselves. When Ben was 17 the archeologist George Sullivan took he and Sam under his wing. Both showed a great desire for adventure and a love of the ancient world. Ben traveled around the world, acompanied by George. He went on adventures with Indiana Jones and Rick O'Connel. He helped Indy look for the legendary Infinity Cube a magical artifact that gave you strange powers. During his travels with Indy, he called Ben Ben Venture because he loved to venture out and see the world. The name stuck and he went by that ever since. As he traveled he learned how to fight, shoot and fence. Battling Vampires When he was on an archeological dig Ben excavated the tomb of Vlad Tepes. During the excavation he was shocked to discover that the tomb was empty! After going to an ancient library Ben learned that Vlad was the insperation for Bram Stoker's novel Dracula. With this newfound knowledge he left the library. Ben was attacked by a tall dark man with very long canine teeth. After a short struggle the vampire had Ben pinned to the ground, his fangs about to sink into his neck. When all of a sudden, the Vampire screamed and Ben saw a wooden stake protruding from the monster's chest. The monster crumbled and its place stood a beautiful young woman. She revealed herself to be Kara Van Helsing, a decendant of the vampire hunter Abraham Van Helsing. She introduced him to a man named James Harker. They find that Dracula's army of vampires is on the move and ride to Dracula's castle to stop him. During the battle Ben and James raced up the tower to find Dracula. After a long struggle James was wounded. Ben distracted the count long enough for the sun to rise and to stab him with a stake destroying the Vampire forever. Ben said a goodby to is new friends. Before Ben left he passionatly kissed Kara, not knowing whether or not they would ever see each other again. The Flying Tigers Ben fought in World War 2 against the Japanese. He joined the fighter pilot strike force known as the ''Flying Tigers ''. He became a renowned pilot with over 30 combat missions. During an attack Ben's plane was shot down. Ben survived and ended up in the Chinese wilderness. As he wandered through the countryside in search of a radio he stopped by a river and saw something blue in the water. Ben picked it up and saw it was a blue orb made of jade. One it's sides Ben saw the chinese caligraphy: 睡著的兇暴者的天體. He decided that the orb might be of value and placed it in his napsack. After another day of exploring he came to a small village. The village had a small radio but it was dead. Ben then went to an old fourtune teller and asked her what the orb was. She told him it was the Mei Long Orb (The Orb of the Sleeping dragon)a powerful orb that once belonged to a chinese emperor. It had magical powers and must be returned to the great wall. Once there the orb would free the spirit of the emperor who had been murdered and had his soul was imprisoned inside the orb. The fourtune teller told Ben to make a trek to the Great Wall. The fourtune teller sent her grandson Han to go with him. The two bonded and Ben taught Han how to read. While they were traveling a group of bandits attacked them. Ben and Han quickly subdued three of them but he remaining two escaped. They worked for a Chinese Triad headed by Lao Che, the triad that double crossed Indy in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Now that he had heard about the orb and wanted it for himself (It would sell greatly on the black market) he sent his henchmen all across China to try to steal the orb. Ben and Han entered a small city and Ben sent a radio messege to the Flying Tigers asking for assisstance. Japanse agents intersepted the message and now Japan forces were looking for the orb too! Ben waited a few days for the Allies to respond. After the third day a bomb exploded near the town. The Japanense were attacking!Ben saw Japanese Zeros flying in from the East. Bombs fell all through the village. Ben desperatly searched for Han but could not find him. But then other Ben heard he sound of other planes. Ben turned and saw P-40 Warhawks coming in from the north. The allies had got their transmission! The Tigers engaged the Japs and defeated them!